


Idol's First Year

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: First year student Nico Yazawa wanted to do whatever she had to to form her own idol group, and student council president Eli Ayase decided to take advantage of that.





	Idol's First Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of an old fic I once posted here and then deleted. While I continue to be stuck on working on that DiaMaru, have more of my old fics.

Though this was Eli’s first year here at Otonokizaki, she was not unfamiliar with the school idol phenomenon that has been emerging all over Japan. Schools all around were beginning to have their own school idols, and though the first school idols were truly amateurs, these recent groups are proving themselves to be more and more well disciplined. Even Eli, who’s gone through the infamously strict Russian ballet training, couldn’t help but admit some of their choreography was on point.

Recently however, because of this popularity of school idols, a fairly new school idol competition they called Love Live has been set up for school idols to compete. Everyone saw this coming, of course: a big competition like this wasn’t just a way for young teenage girls to build their idol careers early on, but it was also a way for their schools to draw in even more students. So naturally, many students all over the country were feeling more and more encouraged to come out and perform, and form their own idol groups.

...But Eli certainly wasn’t counting on some of her own fellow schoolmates to be going into something like this as well.

“You want to form a school idol group?” The class president asked in a skeptical tone, raising an eyebrow at the small girl with twintails standing before her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Y-yes, I do.” The girl said eagerly, nodding. “And look! We have enough members too. I know idol groups generally don’t have a member limit but I know that forming a club at this school requires a certain amount of students, so I-”

“I know, I know.” Eli abruptly cut her off before she could finish. She took a deep breath and sighed, then glanced briefly at the other girls. They all had eager looks on their faces when they first entered the student council room, but it was quickly replaced with worry as soon as they saw how unamused Eli was by this nonsense.

Only the girl with twintails, also a first year student, was the one who remained optimistic, but even now she was beginning to lose faith.

“...So, will you… approve it?” The girl nervously asked, seeming afraid to look at Eli in the eyes and even more afraid to hear her response.

It wasn’t like the student council president didn’t have the heart to just turn them down, but she did find this idol girl quite cute, so cute that a plan and a few fantasies were already gathering in her mind. It wasn’t the first time Eli’s used her authority to take advantage of someone, and it wasn’t going to be the last.

After a brief moment of deliberate silence, she spoke.

“I will think about it over the week. You and your group will receive the final decision on Monday. However if any of you harass me about this over the course of the week, you can be sure that this will be automatically rejected. Do you understand me?”

“Y-Yes, we understand.” The black-haired girl said quickly, and the others agreed. “U-um, thank you for considering this. We’re very grateful.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I haven’t approved anything.”

And so the aspiring school idol girls quickly filed out of the room, some of them bearing hopeful looks on their face and some of them seeming ready to give up on the gig. After all it wasn’t uncommon for school idol groups to be turned down simply because the school is unable to provide enough fundings to the club, so Eli’s decision wasn’t completely unreasonable.

Just as the group filed out of the room ahead of their leader, however, Eli called out to her.

“Hey, you.” She said, “Come over here, I want to talk to you privately about this idol business.”

“M-Me?” The girl stammered, looking around quickly, somewhat hesitant to obey, “Wh-what would we talk about?”

“Just do it. And close the door behind you.” Eli commanded, her voice growing impatient and threatening, just effective enough to make the smaller girl do as she says.

The black-haired girl quickly poked her head out of the room to let her friends know she was being asked to stay behind for a bit before closing the door behind her and meekly approaching the student council president’s desk, standing up as straight as her tiny frame could allow and looking down.

“Why don’t you pull up a seat?” Eli suggested, smirking slightly and savouring the sight of the smaller girl so visibly afraid of her. She softened her tone a bit just to make herself seem a bit more welcoming, though not friendly in any way, especially not with her still resting her elbows upon her desk and keeping her hands together like some kind of big business tycoon. “Make yourself comfortable.”

The girl did as she ordered, and pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, right across from her desk. She clearly didn’t seem anymore comfortable, of course, not with the student council president’s piercing gaze fixated on her.

“U-umm, what did you wanted to talk about?” The girl asked, gazing down at her hands in her lap. She barely made an effort to make eye contact, just for the sake of being polite.

“Say, what is your name?” Eli asked, removing her arms from the desk, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. She kinda wished she had a more comfortable chair to sit in to make this a little more intimidating. “I know that it’s somewhere on this sheet here, but I’m not about to guess which one of these is yours.”

“Oh umm, I’m Nico Yazawa. I’m a first year student.” Nico responded, somewhat less tense than before now that Eli was no longer staring so intently at her. “I-I know that you’re, um, Eli Ayase, right?”

“That’s right. And tell me, Nico Yazawa,” This was where it begins, “did you really think someone like you can ever hope to become a school idol?”

“...H-Huh?” The girl seemed startled by the sudden aggressiveness in Eli’s words, “I-I mean, I…”

“Listen to yourself. You’re a nervous wreck, you think you’re gonna be okay on stage?” Eli sneered, lifting her chin slightly and looking down at Nico, though she was tall enough she could have looked down on her without doing that. “You think you can sing loudly enough for anyone to hear? Let alone perform? Please, tell me this is a joke.”

“I-I…” The poor girl was clearly on the verge of tears, being told things like this, but Nico held on. She steeled herself and looked straight ahead at Eli, and said, “I-I know I seem like this right now, but I know how to put on a facade. I-In fact, I already have my own act prepared.”

“Heh, really now?” The student council president was amused by this, and eager to see what it was. It played so well into her idol fetish. “Why don’t you show it to me, then? I want to see your little… ‘idol act’.”

Much to her surprise, however, Nico actually did have something to show. The girl closed her eyes and cleared her throat, then took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again. And when she did, she seemed like an entirely different person.

“Nico Nico Nii! I’ll Nico Nico Nii your heart!” The girl exclaimed cheerfully, making a heart with her hands, “I’m Yazawa Nico-Nico! And I’ll put a smile in your heart! Remember, I’m Nico-Nii, and I Nico-love you!”

Nico held her finishing pose for a brief moment before the innocent loli act went away, and she immediately returned to her shy self. She did seem quite proud of herself, though. “S-so umm, what do you think?”

“Tch, not bad, I’d say.” Eli snickered, still pretending to be unimpressed even though in reality she had to admit Nico was pretty good, “But let’s get real here, you think that’s gonna get you popular as an idol? I’d say you have more of a chance at being a gravure model instead.”

“I-I see…” Nico’s look of confidence quickly faded away, replaced by a look of shame, as if she just embarrassed herself on stage. After a brief moment, though, she quickly recomposed herself and looked at Eli straight in the eyes, holding onto her last strands of hope. “Please, though, give me a chance at this idol group. If I really am as bad as you say, I want to work as hard as I can to become the best school idol. I want to win Love Live. So please? Would you… a-authorize the club signup sheet?”

The girl was a lot more resilient than Eli had hoped for, and she was quickly growing annoyed with Nico. She wanted to see the tiny girl break down in front of her and cry, she wanted to see her give up on her dreams before she even began, but no, Nico was just too resilient. It disturbed her on a personal level.

Of course, seeing how similar they were now, Eli definitely couldn’t turn her down. Not when she reminded her of her own resilience and repeated failures in the past. In some way, she kind of wished to see this tiny girl in front of her succeed where she had failed, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel a sense of sadism and envy towards her. She had planned on it before, but now she was very certain she’s going to give the girl who can potentially show her up a really hard time.

“I’m so sick of you. You still want your damned idol club? You want me to authorize this?” Eli snarled, her expression completely devoid of amusement as she slowly got up from her seat, staring down hard at Nico, “Fine, you can have it. I will definitely sign this by Monday, but you know what? Every single day until then, I’m going to make you suffer. I’m going to humiliate you, and hurt you, and torment you until you break, you hear me?”

Nico’s determination quickly melted in the face of immediate danger. At this point she had quickly realized that this idol business wasn’t just purely business, and that this had been a personal affair for the student council president from the very start. But within those few seconds, Nico couldn’t find herself a plausible explanation for Eli’s sudden outburst, and instead she just cowered in her chair, too afraid to move.

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” The girl whimpered, watching Eli come around the desk and stand before her uncomfortably close, glaring down at her.

“Hmph. I’ll show you a little secret, Nico Yazawa.” Eli sneered, reaching down and pulling up her skirt, revealing a bulge, the tip poking out above the top of her white panties. She slid down her panties and released her frighteningly thick member. “If you really want to become an idol so bad, why don’t we see how well your little mouth do, hmm?”

“Wh-wh-what is this…? Wh-why do you have this!?” Nico gasped, her cheeks quickly turning red at the unexpected sight of Eli’s genitals, “D-don’t… y-you’re not going to really-?”

“Yes, I am.” The student council president said, placing a hand on Nico’s head and bringing it within barely an inch of her tip, which was already wet with precum, “Suck on it, you little bitch, or I’ll hit you.”

“B-but it’s so… i-it’s…” The poor girl could hardly utter a word to describe it. She could have never imagined that her first time seeing someone else’s genitals would be in the first year of high school, and would quickly lead to her being raped. “I-I can’t, it-”

Before she could even finish, Eli swung her free hand down and struck Nico on the side of her face, sending sharp pain through her temple and her cheeks. The strike left the girl speechless, and with a bright red mark dashed on the side of her face.

“Don’t you argue with me, Nico Yazawa, get to it.” The girl demanded, nudging Nico’s throbbing cheek with her slippery wet glans, “Next time I hit you, it’s going to be even harder.”

And with that, Eli pushed her cock against Nico’s soft lips, which parted without resistance. She was certain at this point she had begun to successfully asserting her dominance over this pest, and she was going to make sure it stays that way.

Without giving Nico a chance to get used to the taste or the size, Eli pushed in deeper and deeper, holding onto the girl’s head tightly and refusing to let go, until most of her shaft was buried deep in the girl’s mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Nico gagged, clearly not used to this kind of treatment, and retched, her flat little stomach convulsing. At the sight of the girl’s struggle, Eli simply grinned and grew more malicious, purposely keeping her cock buried in so deep and seeing how far she could push Nico.

For a moment, Eli felt something unusually warm against her dick, and in the next instant, Nico’s vomit was overflowing her mouth and sputtering out down her chin, the act of vomiting and the girth of Eli’s member stretching her jaw wider than she was used to. The student council president wasn’t about to let up, though, and without giving Nico a break, she immediately began thrusting in her mouth, grabbing her head with both hands.

Nico gagged and choked as Eli began to thrust, and for a moment her vision grew blurry as tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. The taste of vomit was still strong in her mouth, even though most of it had already flowed out of her mouth and pooled in her lap on her skirt, making an undoubtedly embarrassing and hard-to-clean mess. Completely unused to having something shoved in her mouth so violently, she could barely breathe properly, every breath she takes being interrupted and blocked off by Eli’s dick.

“Nnngh, fuck, this feels good.” Eli grunted, keeping her rhythm up and not relenting for one moment, “I just love that look at your face, that look that every innocent loli like you have the first time they’re getting facefucked.”

Before she could get a grasp on what was happening, Nico’s mouth was suddenly filled with a strange, somewhat salty taste, which quickly went down her throat and filled up her mouth. It wasn’t until Eli had stopped thrusting and pulled out and unloaded the rest of her sperm onto her face that Nico finally realized what had been forced down her throat. Finally having a chance to breathe unobstructed, save for the wads of semen that refused to come back up, Nico coughed and hacked and did what she could to eject the foul taste from her mouth and from her nose.

Watching the smaller girl struggle like this, her cheeks slightly purple and red and her face a mess of tears, snot, semen, and vomit, Eli only got even more excited. She was so sick of Nico’s refusal to cry, of her damned resilience, of the same sense of optimism Eli once had, and she was determined to take it all away from this girl.

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet, Nico Yazawa.” Eli said, bringing the girl up by one of her twintails before turning her around and bending her over the chair. Then, with a mocking tone, asked, “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have someone special in your life, would you? A boyfriend or something, someone you’re saving yourself up for?”

Though she was still trying to recover herself from the ruthless facefucking, Nico was well-aware of what was about to happen, and managed to gasp out, “N-No, p-please don’t…! D-don’t do it!”

“What’s this, you’re wet?” Eli grinned, savouring the girl’s whimpers and pleading as she pulled up her skirt and enjoyed the view of her petite behind, “Nico Yazawa, is there something you’re not telling me? Don’t tell me, you normally get off having your face fucked by random men?”

The student council president knew very well that that wasn’t true from experience, and that the girl was only wet from stimulation, but she couldn’t help but tease. After all, her victims generally don’t know any better and, upon hearing something like that, would more likely stop resisting, or at least feel worse about themselves.

“Th-that’s n-not… t-true…” Nico sniffled, on the verge of crying once again, and hid her face in her hands, “Just… p-please, just l-let me go…”

“You know that’s not going to happen.” Eli slid her hand along the girl’s ass, giving it a nice feel before pulling her panties down and propping her dick up to Nico’s pussy. Brushing her tip gently against the outer lips, she cooed, “Say goodbye to your virginity, Nico Yazawa.”

And with that, Eli pushed her cock into Nico’s pussy, not stopping until her entire shaft was buried deep in her flesh. She took a quick moment to bask in the tightness and warmth of the tiny girl’s vagina before beginning to thrust, not taking care to be gentle. Knowing that girls are not supposed to bleed on their first times only made the small trickle of red seeping out even more satisfactory for her.

Nico simply kept her face in her hands, her soft weeping repeatedly interrupted by her pained whimpers with every thrust. She never thought that her first year in high school would quickly come to this, especially with another first year. She was going to be stuck with her for the rest of her time in high school. She was going to become an idol, but constantly with the student council president looming behind her. She had no idea how far Eli was willing to go.

Was she going to get pregnant? If she did she would bring shame to her family, and that was the last thing she wanted as an aspiring idol, and as the big sister her little siblings looked up to. Could she tell her friends about something like this? No way, none of them would believe her. Even if they did, they would probably just stop talking to her. After all, who would want to talk to a girl who was taken before her marriage? How would Nico even get married at this point, if the other person found out she’s no longer a virgin?

Before Nico knew it, it was over. She didn’t know when Eli had cummed, but when she pulled out, she could feel something dripping out of her vagina. She was probably going to get pregnant from this.

“Heh, how does it feel, Nico Yazawa?” Eli said proudly, putting her dick away under her panties as she came around and lifted the girl’s face from her hands by her hair, “You still wanna be an idol?”

Nico didn’t respond. She simply nodded meekly, her face red and tear-stained.

“You’re persistent, I like that.” The student council president said, reaching over to pull the girl’s panties back up without bothering to wipe up her semen, “I want you to do this one thing for me, Nico Yazawa. Can you call me Producer-san? Hmm?”

The smaller girl looked up at her with obvious hatred in her eyes, and nodded.

“Say it right now. Say ‘Yes, I will call you Producer-san from now on.’” Eli stared intently into Nico’s eyes with a grin on her face, “I want to hear you say it.”

“...Y-Yes, I will call you… P-Producer-san from now on…” Nico murmured, her voice raspy and barely audible.

“That’s a good girl.” Eli smiled and gave her a pet on the head, “You’re mine from now on, Nico Yazawa. You better be a nice and obediant girl. Now go and clean yourself up, you’re free to go.”

\---

It’s been a while since Eli has looked forward to seeing another student first thing in the morning at school. She and Nico first bumped into each other at the shoe lockers. The next time they saw each other, it was in the hallway when Eli was heading to the restroom, and Nico to the infirmary. Every time Nico saw her rapist, she kept her eyes down and her mouth quiet, even if she was just talking to her friends. Eli loved the feeling of power seeing her victim so fearful and timid, and was somewhat grateful that Nico was a shy girl to begin with, so people wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

Of course, pleasuring herself with Nico was to become a routine. Every afternoon after Nico’s “idol practice” with her friends, which Eli watches not out of interest and evaluation, but for the sake of making Nico uncomfortable, she would make make Nico ‘sit in her lap’ in the student council room and call her Producer-san. At first the aspiring idol seemed reluctant, but by Friday she seemed to have gotten used to the routine, however much she despises it. And Eli’s favourite part about this whole arrangement was the fact that none of Nico’s friends knew that this was going on.

When Monday had arrived, Nico’s friends were in for a nice surprise, seeing on the bulletin board the notice about Otonokizaki having an official school idol group now, though it wasn’t as much of a surprise for Nico, who barely seemed happy enough about the news.

Of course, Eli was there when they saw the notice, and, with her arms crossed, gave the snide comment, “Just so you girls know, you’re only getting minimum funding for your club.”

Surprisingly enough, however, it didn’t seem to dampen Nico’s mood. Instead, she seemed invigorated with a new sense of energy that Eli hadn’t expected before, declaring, “That’s okay! We’re going to work as hard as we can to put on the best live around! Just you watch, Pr- A-Ayase! BiBi is going to win Love Live next year!”

Eli seemed taken aback by the sudden burst of energy from the girl she’s been keeping timid last week, as did her friends, but upon hearing their leader’s declaration, they simply cheered. They seemed just as determined as her to earn their keep in Eli’s eyes, and she was quite impressed.

“Heh, alright. Let’s see how things go.” The student council president taunted, “But just so you know, your first live better be a success.”

As she turned away to head to her classroom, Eli sighed and smiled. Seeing how much Nico had regathered herself over the weekend, she wondered if she underestimated her, and envied her resilience. She was going to give it to her even rougher in the afternoon for that. Though, for some reason, deep down, Eli felt that Nico truly was destined for success, no matter how much she puts her through.

\---

All the students at school were full of energy the day after BiBi’s first live, and everyone couldn’t stop talking about it. Nico and her friends were especially ecstatic, and they were often met with cheers and looks of admiration.

Even Eli was quite impressed. The first live had been a huge success. She hadn’t been paying attention to any of the videos BiBi has uploaded online ever since they formed, but she guessed that they must have been so popular that so many people from all over the area showed up to the live. And even asides from the numbers and figures, the performance itself was much beyond what the student council president had expected, especially considering how they were on minimum budget.

“Good morning A-... P-Producer-san!” Nico greeted cheerfully as she passed by Eli in the hallway, feeling more daring than usual with the student council president. Her friends simply giggled, thinking that it was a joke. “How’d you think we do, huh? Do we deserve a raaaise?”

“I’ll… consider it.” Eli chuckled, this time her grin devoid of the malice it carried before, though she was fairly surprised by the Nico’s comfort with using that name in front of her friends. She was definitely impressed by how talented Nico was, and though she hated admitting it, she was genuinely happy to see her succeed. “I want to talk to you in private after school about it.”

“Yeah, of course!” The girl smiled, the fear and anxiety that was once in her eyes now seeming to have disappeared, much to Eli’s surprise and slight discomfort. “I just really hope that I’ve met your expectations, Ayase.”

“You’ve…” The student council president hesitated, quickly eyeing Nico’s friend behind her, still excitedly hoping they’ve gained her approval. She wanted to be honest, but at the same time she felt like it simply wasn’t appropriate. Besides, if she appeared too soft, Nico might take advantage of that and escape from her grasp, so she simply crossed her arms and smirked, saying, “...coulda been better.”

The response brought a giggle to Nico’s friends, and upon realizing that they might think she is being tsundere, Eli quickly added, “You know! Back in my days I practiced Russian ballet. You have no idea how strict and intensive a training like that can be. This school idol nonsense is nothing compared to Russian ballet practice and performance.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Though Nico’s friends seemed satisfied with such a response, the girl simply grew more curious, “Perhaps you could teach us your steps someday then, Producer-san.”

“H-Hey…” Eli grew slightly annoyed at how liberally Nico was using the name she made her call her, especially when they’re in front of other people. She didn’t want Nico making this her own, she wanted to hold onto whatever power she could. “Tch, you’d never get that good. I trained from my childhood, you’re already a teenager, what can you hope to accomplish?”

“Hey, that’s a little mean…”

“You don’t have to be like that, Ayase…”

The response uttered from Nico’s friends satisfied Eli, but Nico herself didn’t seem too daunted. She seemed to have picked up on what her tormentor was anxious about, and that only made Eli even more nervous. Realizing that she had crossed a line, Nico sighed and shook her head, anticipating that her punishment that afternoon was going to be especially brutal again. What was it going to be this time? Anal? Bondage? Orgasm denial? Asphyxiation? At this point however, no matter what Eli pulled, Nico felt like she could survive through it in one piece.

The morning bell rang, and the crowd quickly dispersed, with each and every student heading off in different directions to their homerooms. As Eli went on her way, she made a quick mental note that at some point in the future, she will definitely teach Nico some dance steps she knows.

\---

Live after live, Nico’s school idol career was becoming more and more successful, with her number of fans building up to an unbelievable figure. Many enthusiasts are even anticipating that BiBi is going to be A-RISE’s biggest rival when Love Live comes around, even though BiBi was formed in such a small school compared to UTX.

Of course, Eli does not get any of the recognition. She never expected to get any attention, nor did she wanted it, but as Nico got more popular, she only felt more and more diminished, and she hated it. Even though up until a few weeks ago, she only used rough sex as punishment for some transgression Nico commits, now she was doing it on a regular basis, each time becoming more and more violent with the idol. She only realized how far she was going when she nearly gave Nico a concussion while fucking her against the wall.

Nico obviously was quite aware of what was going on; she was on the receiving end of it all, after all. Though she was quite glad to go through with all the trouble Eli gave her if it meant she could continue to be a successful idol, she was beginning to be bothered by how desperate the student council seemed. Deep down she did genuinely feel concern for her, but the idol tells herself it was really for the sake of her own safety, just in case Eli goes too far and actually breaks something.

One afternoon, while Nico was wiping up after it was finished, she decided she was going to talk to Eli about this. Once she regained her balance, of course, the student council president did choke her for a tad too long this time, and she nearly passed out. Pulling up a chair and seating herself across from Eli’s desk, Nico steadied herself and took a deep breath.

“...Why are you still here? You’re dismissed.” The student council president said, an annoyed look on her face, as if Nico’s very presence was some kind of a transgression.

“U-umm, Producer-san, I want to talk to you about something.” Nico said after clearing her throat. She didn’t seem afraid in any way, only nervous. “I-I… I want to know why you’re afraid of me.”

“Excuse me?” Eli scowled, immediately becoming defensive, “Me? Afraid of you? Don’t kid yourself, Nico Yazawa. Why would I be afraid of someone like you, huh?”

“I’m not stupid, Eli. I’ve been observing your behavior for a while, and it’s clear there’s something about me you’re afraid of.” Nico remained undaunted by the student council president, “You always seem most confident when I show weakness, but whenever I show confidence, you get really defensive and quiet. Isn’t that right?”

The girl stared at Nico intently, not uttering a word. She knew that Nico would catch on at some point, but she still dreaded this moment. It was inevitable, and she wasn’t prepared. She knew that Nico was a really intuitive girl, after all.

“You… you’ve been trying to keep me down all this time because you’re afraid of me.” Nico continued, feeling even more nervous than before, as if she was treading through a minefield, “You’re afraid of my potential, my accomplishments. You’re afraid I’ll… sh-show you up, is that it?”

Eli’s expression became strangely difficult to read. The only thing Nico could find searching her face was that she was beginning to avoid eye contact.

“...Russian ballet. Is that… You’ve never passed your recitals, did you, Ayase?

That question seemed to have snapped the girl back to attention. Eli glared at Nico in the eyes once again, and said in a low voice, “What makes you think of that, huh?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nico began to feel sympathy for the one who has been tormenting her for so long, inadvertently letting sadness show on her face, “Why else would you be here in Japan right now? If you’ve had a successful career as a Russian ballerina, you wouldn’t be studying abroad here.”

“...And so what if I didn’t succeed, huh?” For once, Eli’s voice didn’t seem as hardened and angry as before. Though she kept her voice low, it wasn’t impossible for Nico to detect a hint of sorrow in it. “Why does it matter now, Nico Yazawa? Why are you bringing this up?”

“You’re… afraid I’ll outdo you, aren’t you, Ayase? That’s why you’ve been so hard on me all this time. And that’s why you’ve been just… hateful towards me these last few weeks, because my popularity has been building up. You’re afraid to see me succeed because you yourself have failed.”

“You need to shut your mouth right now.”

“Ayase, I…”

“Shut up right now.”

“Ayase, I remind you of when you’re still small, don’t I!?”

“Shut up! What the fuck do you know about anything about me!?” Eli exploded, standing up and staring down at the smaller girl, her face red and her voice quivering with anger, “What, are you just going to gloat about your success now!? You think just because you’ve done well you can just shove it in my face like this and tell me how much of a failure I am?”

“A-Ayase, I-I don’t mean-”

“You think I don’t know myself as well as you do!? You think it’s really necessary to sit here and tell me about my own damned past!?”

“I-It’s why… you’ve even given me a chance, isn’t it? I remind you of yourself, so you didn’t want to see me fail, but at the same time you hated seeing me succeed?”

Eli’s breathing was heavy at this point, and it became difficult to tell if she was going to cry or hit Nico, or both. Looking away with her fists clenched, she tried to speak with her voice low again, “Just get the fuck out of here, Nico Yazawa. I don’t want to see you again.”

“A-Ayase…”

“Just leave! Go! Get out of here!” The girl yelled once again, keeping her back turned to Nico.

Seeing as how there wasn’t anymore she could do, Nico huffed and picked up her stuff, and quickly left, leaving Eli alone in the student council room.

\---

For a few weeks, Eli did indeed avoid Nico. Normally the idol would find this to be a relief, not having to be sexually abused every day, not having to satisfy the student council president’s strange idol fetish, but now she was just worried. She keeps telling herself she should be satisfied that she’s finally gotten rid of her abuser, but she couldn’t help but feel concerned about her well-being.

There was no way she could worry about that forever, though. There were more pressing matters at hand for Nico, like the fact that one of their members just left. Love Live was only a few months away, and the stress of schoolwork and idol practice has been straining on both Nico and her friends, leading them to frequent arguments and disagreements on when they should practice. As a result, one of the members dropped out.

With things becoming so stressful, Nico began to wish that she could have Eli punish her again. Though it was physically and mentally straining, it did help her take her mind off of things. Much to her surprise, however, the student council president did visit her one afternoon.

Nico was lounging on a bench in the school courtyard, drinking a can of sweet tea when Eli showed up and sat down next to her, much to her surprise. She didn’t say anything, though. She didn’t really know what Eli wanted with her at this point.

For some time, they simply sat in silence, not making any eye contact. Things didn’t feel tense, however. Eli was finally willing to talk again, and that alone was enough to make Nico feel a bit better.

“... I’ve heard about what’s been going on.” Eli said finally, after the long silence. There was no anger in her voice, nor was there the dominant tone she had before. In fact, Nico couldn’t seem to catch on any kind of emotion in her voice. Perhaps she was just very good at hiding it. “Are you going to be okay?”

“...Yeah.” Nico said, a small smile appearing on her face. This was the first time Eli openly showed concern for her, and she appreciated it. She couldn’t understand why she’s finally coming around after a few weeks like this, but she was grateful for it. “I mean, I know I’m… probably being too hard on them, but it really can’t be helped. There’s so much left we have to get done if we want this school idol career to succeed.”

“Mm. That’s understandable.” Eli responded, “... You do realize this isn’t a career that’s going to last, right?”

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

“What will you do when it’s over?”

“... I don’t want to think about that yet.” Nico sighed, taking another sip of her drink.

“College? Professional idol training? What?” Eli suggested, her tone sounding a lot less enthusiastic than appropriate for her teasing.

“Stop, I… I don’t want to think about it, Ayase.” The idol looked at her, making eye contact for the first time since the encounter, “I know I’m being short-sighted, but I just… I can’t think about that now. What I need to do is focus on making things work in the next few months. Whatever comes later, I’ll deal with it then.”

“If you say so.” Eli sighed, “I just hope you realize that… not all of your friends are as convicted as you are. If you push too much, they might not be able to handle it.”

“I’m… I’m well aware.” Nico grumbled, looking down at the ground, “All I want is to make it to Love Live and succeed. If they want to disband after, I don’t care. But I just… I just want to make it to Love Live right now, that’s all I want.”

“I see.” Eli got up from the bench. “Good luck then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And thus Nico was left alone to her thoughts.

She knew she was an intuitive person, but this time Nico chose to ignore her premonitions. The idol had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, yet she kept on bargaining with time, hoping it would yield just enough to her so she could at least make it to Love Live.

\---

In the end, BiBi was disbanded. Just a month and a half before Love Live, and the highly popular school idol group dissipated. Nico knew this was going to happen, and that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it.

Eli leaned in the doorway, gazing into the once-lively clubroom at Nico, who was taking down BiBi posters and putting them away alone. Taking the liberty to enter without knocking, the student council president navigated her way around the cardboard boxes and chairs towards Nico. On her way, she looked into some of the papers and posters stuffed into the boxes. Songs that will never be finished, plans for performances that will never occur, designs for outfits that will never be made.

“...So it’s all over now, huh?” Eli said, taking the stacks of papers from Nico’s hands and putting them away for her.

Nico simply stood there without a sound. She looked up at Eli for a moment before looking away again.

Eli opened her arms, and the former idol welcomed them, falling into her embrace. After a brief moment, Nico began to cry. Eli held onto her tightly and stroked her hair gently as the girl cried and sobbed into her chest.

“Nico…” The student council president gazed out the window at the sunset, then back down at the girl, “I won’t ever let anyone replace you as Otonokizaki’s best idol, Nico. Not ever.”

The girl couldn’t utter a response, and simply continued to cry into Eli’s chest.

“And BiBi… I’ll make sure it returns someday.” Eli couldn’t help but feel a bitter hatred towards the girls who were once Nico’s friends. Nico had succeeded where she had failed, but now that her friends have let her down, she could no longer pursue her dreams. “I promise, Nico.”

Promising to teach her ballet dance moves, promising Nico won’t ever be replaced as this school’s idol, promising that BiBi will return… Eli felt anxious that she might not be able to meet these demands, but she forced herself to it. Despite all that she had put Nico through, she had moved past her own bitterness and envy, and now simply wants to see the girl happy again.

After all, Eli has found that Nico was truly dear to her.


End file.
